


Carnage, Smoke, and Pineapple

by opalmatrix



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Community: springkink, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it doesn't take much to make Kubota happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnage, Smoke, and Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/). Prompt - _Kubota/Tokito: domesticity - home is no longer a thing with walls of stone and windows of glass._ Beta by **[smillaraaq](http://smillaraaq.livejournal.com/)**

Tokito was looking up from his video game as Kubota came through the door, balancing two stacked pizza boxes in one hand. "Yo, Kubo-chan! I finally got through that level that was drivin' me crazy!"

"Well, all right then." The floor was a lot clearer, too, and there were some clean dishes in the dish drainer. "The floor looks good."

Tokito scowled and turned back to his game. "I was tired of tripping over stuff, anyway."

Kubota put the pizzas on the table, smiling at the back of Tokito's head. The piles of magazines and game cartridges on the shelves were far from neat, and the wastepaper basket was overflowing. Still, the place didn't look too bad, all things considered. Kubota got out two plates, two glasses, a stack of paper napkins. He filled the glasses with ice and soda and set everything out on the table. "Tokito. Pizza's getting cold."

"Aww, I was just -"

"I can see you're at a save point. My eyes aren't _that_ bad."

"Pfffft ... I bet you got pineapple on it." Tokito saved his game, put down the controller reluctantly, and slouched his way to the table.

"Only on half of mine. The rest is totally unpolluted: onion and shrimp, just the way you like it."

"What else is on yours?"

"Maple sausage, corn, sliced tomatoes, and mayonnaise."

"Yuck, how can you _eat_ that?"

Kubota shrugged. "It was the special."

They ate. Kubota chewed steadily through one slice, then picked delicately at a second. Tokito ate mechanically at first, his mind clearly still on weapon choices and leveling up, but soon he was devouring pizza slices as though they were about to vanish any second. He was halfway through one of the pineapple-topped pieces before he even noticed. "Ewww!"

He ate it anyway. Kubota chuckled and wrapped the remaining pizza up for the refrigerator while Tokito chugged the rest of his soda and headed back to his game. Kubota put the dirty dishes in the sink, tossed out the rubbish, and then sat on the sofa near Tokito's bit of floor. Tokito, his eyes locked on the shifting shapes on the screen, slowly eased over so that he was leaning against Kubota's leg.

 _Warm_ , thought Kubota, and fished out his cigarettes and lighter. The shared space of the apartment's main room felt well-occupied, cozy, and protected. All the day's business seemed to be sliding off his shoulders into oblivion. Kubota lit up, drew in the first breath of soothing smoke, and sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Tokito, without looking around as he blew some monster to messy red bits.

"Oh, nothing," said Kubota, and tweaked a piece of his hair. "Just glad to be home."

 


End file.
